AT and RS Xover Extravaganza 3: Beemo and the Lost Flower
by ITM
Summary: Sequel to "Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza 2: Cliche Chaos." After the events of the previous book, Beemo and NEPTR are called to the Mushroom Village to search for a legendary treasure in this mystery epic! Read carefully to see if you can figure out this mystery! Will Beemo and NEPTR ever find the Lost Flower, or Finn and Jake?
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza 3: Beemo and the Lost Flower**

**By: ITM**

_(Note: I don't own AT or RS, I'm just sharing my writing talents with the website.)_

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

**In the immortal words of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson: "FINALLY! ITM HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!" I hope you enjoy this mystery epic of the Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza saga! Fun fact: This story was inspired by the Professor Layton franchise, but don't expect any rip-offs. This is all original! (Except for some of the characters.) Now, enough stalling, let's begin!**

At the Tree Fort, Beemo and NEPTR had just come back from the Candy Kingdom, where Beemo got repaired by Princess Bubblegum. Beemo sat down on the wooden floor and sighed.

"Well," he began. "I'm fixed, but now what? Finn and Jake are still missing, Rix escaped, and we have no leads to where Finn and Jake could've gone to. We're in a slump, NEPTR."

"Aw, don't be so glum," NEPTR replied. "Things have worked out well for us this far. If you ask me, we're on hot streak. Besides, you never know when a lead could come walking through the door."

Officer Davis, the police cat of the Tree Fort, walked in through a window, holding an envelope in his mouth. Davis walked over to the robot duo, and spit the envelope out on the floor in front of them.

"We got mail," Davis said. "From the Mushroom Village."

"The Mushroom Village?" Beemo asked. "What business do they have with Finn and Jake?"

"Well, they did save it from evil pigs once," NEPTR reminded Beemo. "Maybe it's a thank-you letter."

"A thank-you letter years later?" Beemo said, skeptical of the letter's arrival time. "Seems a bit tardy to the party, if you know what I mean." Beemo picked up the letter and read the rest of the return address. Beemo gasped.

"What is it?" NEPTR and Davis asked.

"...Lisa..." Beemo muttered. Beemo quickly opened the envelope. Inside it was a piece of paper with words written on it. Beemo read the letter aloud.

"Dear Beemo, Finn, and Jake," he read. "I am in need of desperate help. You may have heard of a legendary treasure known as the Lost Flower. The Lost Flower is so valuable, even a lowly peasant can be a rich king with the money the Flower can bring him. What's also well-known about the Lost Flower is its magic. The Lost Flower has magic that spans the universe, and other universes. It can open a portal to any reality of the infinite realities of our worlds.  
>Recently, devious and devilish treasure hunters have been raiding our village in search of the Lost Flower. It has gotten so violent, some of our people were robbed, kidnapped, or even murdered by these ruffians. I need your help! Please, come to the Mushroom Village post-haste, for I worry that my husband and I are next for the bloodbath. Help us find the Lost Flower, so we can end this madness!<p>

-Lisa

"Who's Lisa?" NEPTR asked. Beemo was silent and still.

"Lisa was an old friend of Beemo's," Davis answered for Beemo. "She used to be Beemo's partner when he went through that treasure-hunting phase, where all they found were rocks and plants. Sometimes, they would find weapons and gems that sold for a high price in the Mushroom Village. However, Lisa met her would-be husband, Maximillion, and she quit the treasure-hunting life to be with and marry Max. Maximillion once struck gold when mining in a cave, and became a rich businessman in the Mushroom Village. Lisa admired Max's personality and heart, and left Beemo to hunt for treasure solo. However, he got bored without Lisa to accompany him, so he became a detective instead. I can't remember the last time Beemo had even mentioned Lisa or his treasure-hunting life."

"...Davis, guard the Tree Fort," Beemo said staring at the letter. He then looked at NEPTR. "NEPTR, come on. We're going." NEPTR understood, and the robot duo left for the Mushroom Village.

* * *

><p>Beemo and NEPTR were in the forest, heading for the Mushroom Village. Beemo had a look on his face that didn't change ever since they left the Tree Fort.<p>

"Beemo," NEPTR said. "I know it must've been tough for you to see Lisa fall for another man, but..."

"WHAT?!" Beemo asked in shock. "NO! I didn't _love _her! She was my friend and partner, and I liked her passion for exploration. However, that spark died when Maximillion came into her life, but I can't blame her. Everyone want's to settle down with someone in their life. I was just sad she gave up the life of a treasure-hunter. But, she's my friend. And I won't let any _more _of my friends disappear. ...Not when Finn and Jake are gone."

"Aw, too bad," a voice from the trees said in a sarcastic-sympethetic tone. "Because if they're dead, I'll gladly send you to the afterlife with them!" Suddenly, a figure jumped out from the tree branches above, and landed in front of Beemo and NEPTR. The figure was all too familiar...

"Rix!" Beemo said, opening his side compartment and pulling out his dagger. "I should've known you sent us the letter, so we would be left out alone in the forest, where you could pick us off and hide our bodies in the trees!"

"What letter?" Rix asked, pulling out his dagger. "I just followed you from the Tree Fort. But in any case, you're dead!" Rix jumped towards Beemo, dagger ready to strike and impale, but a hot pie from NEPTR stopped Rix in his tracks, slamming him to the ground, pie filling covering his face.

"Beemo, let's go!" NEPTR yelled. Beemo and NEPTR ran out of the forest and made it to a patch of the Grasslands, where the Mushroom Village was in sight.

"Now, let's go find Lisa," NEPTR said.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Rix screamed in rage as he leapt from out of the trees and landed right a few yards away from the robot duo. "I WILL NOT LET YOU ESCAPE AGAIN! NOT ANYMORE! YOU DIE, NOW!" Rix pulled out several small, metal strips from his pocket, pressed a button on each one, and threw them at Beemo and NEPTR. However, the metal strips missed them, and landed on the ground in front, or next to them.

"HA!" Beemo laughed. "You missed!"

"Did I?" Rix asked with an evil smirk. Rix ran from Beemo and NEPTR's general area. The robot duo were confused about the goblin's actions, but Beemo noticed a fast-beeping sound, that emitted from the metal strips. Beemo then realized what the metal strips were.

"Oh, crap," Beemo said. Suddenly, the metal strips exploded, and the robot duo were blown away from the blast. Beemo was covered in soot, and NEPTR was blackened, as well. However, NEPTR had the worst of it. NEPTR's claw and tin can on his head were blown off his microwave body. NEPTR screamed in pain, and was flipped over on his head (or top of the microwave, to be exact.) Beemo scowled at the goblin as the blast subsided, and the assassin walked forward, dagger raised.

"And now," he said. "The moment we've all been waiting for-"

_THUNK!_

An arrow had lodged itself in Rix's knee, causing him to fall over and clutch his knee in pain as blood ran out of it like a small river. (Skyrim reference!)

Beemo then saw a second arrow whiz out of the trees and lodge itself in Rix's head, piercing the skull and hitting the brain, killing him instantly. Beemo was trying to catch his breath as he stared into the treetops of the forest, searching for the shooter. The shooter was nowhere in sight. Beemo picked up NEPTR's body, claw, and tin can, and lugged it to the Mushroom Village, stopping only once to look back at the forest where the shooter had been.

* * *

><p><em>"The last thing I need is another one searching for the Flower. Enjoy your visit, Beemo. For this will be the place of your grave!"<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Entering the Mushroom Village

**Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza 3: Beemo and the Lost Flower**

**By: ITM**

**Chapter 2: Entering The Mushroom Village**

Beemo dragged NEPTR to the gate of the Mushroom Village, where they were greeted by various Mushroom people, (not Toads from Super Mario, mind you.) who gasped upon seeing NEPTR's broken-up state. One Mushroom person called a laboratory, and after a few minutes, several Mushroom scientists placed NEPTR on a wagon, placed his broken parts in a plastic bag, and wheeled him to the lab to get fixed up. Beemo shed a virtual tear.

"Stay strong, NEPTR," he said softly to himself. "You were always there for me. Now, I'm here for you."

"Excuse me," a Mushroom person said as he walked up to Beemo. He was orange, wore a badge on his chest, and carried a small handgun, which from the looks of it, was designed to shoot thick plant seeds. "I'm Officer Manny, the long spore of the law in this here village. Is that your friend getting towed to the lab?"

"Yes, he was severely injured in an attack," said Beemo.

"I see. Who attacked you?" Manny asked.

"A goblin named Rix. But it doesn't matter now. Someone hiding in the trees lodged an arrow in his skull, and killed him."

"Hm, very strange. But I won't allow any hostile force within this village! I'll have my men look into this mystery killer. We'll bring him in for questioning, and throw him in jail!"

"Thank you for your help, Officer. ...By any chance, do you know where to find a Mushroom girl named Lisa?"

Manny's eyes widened. "Lisa? Lisa? You mean, Lisa Mellea?" Manny laughed. "Hahaha, sorry, kid, but not just anyone can see Lisa herself! She could buy this whole village with her husband's wealth if she wanted to! But, she's a kind, gentle spirit, always giving money to commoners, sharing her wealth and good spirit with the entire village! What business do you have with her? Need a couple sacks of gold to pay your electric bill to power yourself?" Manny laughed harder.

Beemo produced the letter from his side compartment and showed it to Manny. Manny ceased his laughter.

"Oh... my apologies, uh... Beemo," he said as he found his name on the letter. "I will escort you to her mansion."

"Not yet," Beemo said. "Not until NEPTR is fixed up."

"NEPTR?" Manny asked. "You mean that broken robot? Sure, I'll take you to the lab. Follow me." Manny led Beemo to the Mushroom Village Laboratory, where scientists were using welding and soldering tools to reattach NEPTR's broken parts. The can was easy, but it was the claw arm that proved difficult, as it was also connected to gears inside NEPTR's microwave body. After an hour of waiting outside the lab, a scientist came out and told Beemo and Manny the job had been done to perfection. NEPTR rolled outside and started spinning around.

"NEPTR IS FULLY FUNCTIONAL AGAIN!" he yelled with delight. Beemo hugged NEPTR, and the two were led by Officer Manny to Lisa's mansion.

* * *

><p><em>"Ah, you're back. How did the job go?"<em>

_"I killed a goblin, but I couldn't kill those two robots."_

_"You idiot! Now they're going to mess up our entire plan!"_

_"Calm down. This merely complicates things to the point where unleashing the secret weapon is a last resort. It wasn't important anyway. We'll just tweak the plan a few times, until we've got a solid way to get that Lost Flower, and take down the robots as a bonus. After the goblin was killed, I swiftly searched his body, and found a patch belonging to the Guild of Assassins."_

_"The G.O.A.? They can't get involved! Too many assassins in one village, the plan will be ruined beyond the point of repair!"_

_"Not to worry. I snuck into the G.O.A., and made a little something-something."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"I may have made a wanted poster for the heads of our robot friends for murdering that goblin."_

_"WHAT?! NOW SO MANY ASSASSINS WILL PREVENT US FROM FINDING THAT FLOWER!"_

_"That's why I always have a plan."_

_"What's your bloody plan this time?"_

_"Let's just say... those robots will fall for it hook-line-and-sinker."_

* * *

><p>At the Mushroom Village, the trio had just arrived at the mansion of Lisa Mellea. Manny left the two robots and headed back to the police station. Beemo and NEPTR headed up to the door, and Beemo, sighing, knocked. A few seconds later, a beautiful mushroom woman wearing a light-purple dress opened the door.<p>

"Greetings," she said. "And welcome to the Mellea Mansi- Beemo?"

Beemo sighed once more, and smiled. "Yeah, it's me."

Lisa quickly hugged Beemo, catching him off-guard.

"How long has it been?" she asked. "Three, four years?"

Beemo chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it has been a while."

Lisa released her hug and looked behind Beemo. "Oh. Hello, there, you..."

"It's okay," said NEPTR. "I know we haven't met. I'm NEPTR: the 'Never-Ending-Pie-Throwing-Robot!' I'm Beemo's partner."

"Oh," she said. "I thought you gave up the treasure-hunting life, Beemo."

"I did," he replied. "I'm a private eye, now. And he's my second private eye. Together, we form a full set of private eyes."

Lisa giggled. "You haven't changed at all, Beemo. ...Wait a second, where are Finn and Jake?"

Beemo stopped smiling and looked down at the ground. "They're... gone."

"Oh, I see," Lisa stammered. "Well, we all have our time."

"No, no," NEPTR inquired. "They're not dead. Just gone. From our dimension."

"What?"

"It's a long story," Beemo sighed. "Can we come in?"

"Why, of course," Lisa said. "I called for you, didn't I?"

Lisa led the two into the mansion foyer. It was enormous, with two spiral staircases, both on the left and right sides of the room, leading to the top floor, which could be seen from the bottom floor. A chandelier of gold hung above the foyer.

"Maxi!" Lisa called out. "The private eyes have arrived!"

A mushroom man in a suit and tie walked out of a room from the top floor, and leaned a bit over the railing to see his wife and two robots.

"Hello, down there!" he called back. He squinted a bit, and saw a familiar face among the two detectives. "Well, I'll be sauteed! Beemo! It has been years! I thought you disappeared off the face of the planet!" He walked down a staircase. "How the hell are you?"

"I've been doing just fine, Max," he said while shaking his hand.

"Thank you ever so much for responding to our letter! ...Hold up a moment, where are the two tall ones?"

"They disappeared from our dimension," Lisa told her husband.

"What?! Then it is even more important we find that Lost Flower ASAP!"

"Greetings, Maximillion!" I'm NEPTR," NEPTR said as he extended his claw.

"A pleasure to meet you," Maxi said and shook his claw up and down. "Come, let us go into my office, let's talk about the matter at hand."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, everybody! This is ITM with an important announcement!<strong>

**How long has it been since I posted the first chapter of this story? A year and a half! Sorry to have kept you all waiting, but I'm afraid that although writing these fanfictions are fun, it's not helping me with money. That's why, I've set up my own Patreon page! WAIT, don't close the page! I'm not begging for money, nor am I gonna charge you guys for my fanfictions. This is just a way for you guys to help me make better, longer fanfictions! Hear me out: I love writing these, I really do. And I love you guys, the people that support my fanfictions by favoriting and following! However, between school and a part-time job, I just don't have the time to write these fanfiction with inspiration and motivation. So, if you help support me by pledging to my Patreon, I'll be able to make sure that "year-and-a-half" long hiatuses on my fanfictions never happen again! For more details, a link to my Patreon page can be found on my profile page.**

**If you could pledge any money at all, it would be a HUGE help! Thanks for listening, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
